La Historia de mi Vida
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Hay cosas que pasan en la vida, que puede ser malas o buenas, según sean estas te puedan marcar en la vida…Alguna marcas son para bien o para mal, depende de uno mismo como las vea…


**La historia de mi vida**

Hay cosas que pasan en la vida, que puede ser malas o buenas, según sean estas te puedan marcar en la vida…Alguna marcas son para bien o para mal, depende de uno mismo como las vea…

Como lo que marco mi infancia y la de mi hermano. Tenía seis y el siete, cuando mi hermana gemela, mi hermana menor y mi abuela murieron en un trágico accidente en el auto. A partir de ese día, papá no fue el mismo y mamá de la misma manera. Mamá se sumergió en una depresión, que la llevó a olvidarse de que DM y yo existíamos, solo lloraba y rara vez comía hasta el punto de que la tuvieron que internar en el hospital. Papá a diferencia de mamá, se dedico a las empresas del abuelo, llegando al extremo de que no lo veíamos por de seis a siete meses del año. Toda mi vida se derrumbo…

Angeló, se volvió mi única familia, mi protector de los mostros nocturnos, de los dolores que las caídas provocaban, de las burlas de los demás…y yo para él, era su única familia, la cual cuidaría sobre todo…

Actualmente, puedo decir que gracias a la ayuda de nuestro abuelo, hemos llegado a este punto, donde papá y mamá han mejorado, aunque tiene muchas prioridades y Ángelo y yo no lo somos…

***M***

Y así doy inicio a la historia de mi vida…

Caminaba, con paciencia y elegancia, la cual adquirí (queriendo o no) en la escuela de señoritas. Mi uniforme, la camisa blanca y la chaqueta verde con detalles negros, pulcramente planchadas y en su lugar, la falda a cuadros verde con negro y las medias, una verde y la otra negra, los zapatos negros y bien desempeñados, la mochila en un solo hombro…Caminaba, sin mirar realmente, pues todo me resultaba tan igual y común. Desde que nos establecimos en Grecia, mi padre y madre viajaban con frecuencia, lo que sumado a lo anterior me habían hecho más madura e independiente aunque más apegada a DM (como le diecia a mi hermano). Por lo que Salir a hacer las compras no era algo raro y eso es lo que ahora me hace conocer las calles y a las personas del lugar…a la señora de la mayorista, que siempre va afanada en ordenar todo antes de que el primer cliente llegue, al señor que espera el bus mientras se informa de las noticias del día, al señor que mira con impaciencia el semáforo que parece no querer cambiar de luz, y como no a la universitaria que ya va tarde a su primera clase del día…todo eso era algo común para mí, como el caminar tranquila y esperar que mi hermano me alcance y así llegar juntos a clase, una semana después del inicio de estas…era una costumbre nuestra ir al colegio una semana después del inicio de clases…

Rigel!-el grito de mi hermano me alerta de que ya está cerca por lo que una sonrisa nace en mis labios-

Pero Dona, mira la hora…?-me detengo y volteo a mirarlo, para luego reprenderlo como solía hacerlo mamá-

Si me despertaras, no pasaría esto-se queja antes de comenzar a batallar con la corbata negra-maldición!-bufa, al no poder hacerse el nudo-

Haber deja…-le digo, para luego ayudarle hacer el nudo-

Rige…no…tan…a…pre…ta…do-jadea, pues le eh ajustado mucho la corbata, algo muy divertido y peligroso para mí-

Uy, no me fije-finjo inocencia que se mi hermano no se cree, pero finge hacerlo por la paz-

Te más cuidado, si?-me pide con distracción pues su atención ahora es acomodarse la chaqueta-

Pareces vago, hermano-le califico la apariencia, ganándome una mirada fea por parte de DM-

Cuando te pida tu opinión habla-fu su respuesta, en tanto se acomoda el cabello húmedo, quedando este todo despeinado-

Que diría Axel, si te ve en esas fachas?-sonreí al ver la molestia en mi hermano-

Diría que se harán tarde…-esa voz nos hizo recordar, que estábamos a mitad de camino y que ya estaba cerca la hora de la entrada a Saint-

Muy buenos días Axel-salude al mejor amigo y enemigo de mi hermano-

Buenos días linda Rige y buenos días para ti Ángelo- saludo él, con una linda sonrisa-

Andando, que no quiero llegar tarde-fue el saludo de mi hermano-

Un buenos días Dita, hubiese sido mejor…pero es esperar demasiado-sonrío y siguió a mi hermano. Axel Afrodita Von Fisher, ese era el nombre del primer amigo de mi hermano cuando llegamos a Grecia y se hizo el mío cuando entre a estudiar en el Saint-

Y yo me pregunto, como Axel puede ser tan amigo del ogro DM?-pregunto en voz alta solo para molestar a mi hermano-

Es lo que yo me pregunto todos los días- responde Afro, siguiéndome el juego-

Deberás?-insisto al notar que mi hermano nos ignora-

Si- confirma, Afro, cuando podemos ver a lo lejos el portón del colegio, que para nuestra desgracia el encargado iba a cerrarlo-

Espere!-gritamos a coro, por suerte somos escuchados por él-

Es muy tarde jóvenes-es lo primero que nos dice al llegar- pasen, solo no le digan al director-dijo antes de dejarnos pasar, el señor Tatsumi, podía llegar a ser bueno cuando quería –

Sr. Von Fisher, que son estas horas de llegar?-podíamos haber pasado a Tatsumi, pero no lo haríamos con Docko, el siempre nos atrapaba –

Este yo…-pobre Axel, estoy segura que se le hizo tarde por esperarnos- y ustedes, que?-pregunto ahora mirándonos a mi hermano y a mí. Sí, muchos sabían que Docko podía ser muy bueno, pero detestaba la impuntualidad, algo de lo mi hermano y yo éramos excluido, pues por ciertos motivos mi padre y madre solicitaron un permiso para llegar un poco tarde, aunque, no siempre- pues nosotros acabamos de llegar y pues- a veces, me pregunto si mi hermano nos e cayó de cabeza de bebe-

Esa escusa, ya me la sé Krebs- fue la cortante respuesta de Docko- vayan a su aula y no hablen de esto-terminó de decir para nuestra sorpresa el subdirector-

Nos salvamos…-susurramos a coro-

Vamos, antes de que Saori nos vea y ahí si…-hable-

Nos vemos en el descanso-nos despedimos al subir las escaleras, pues DM y Afro, eran compañeros y su aula estaba en el segundo piso a diferencia mía que estaba en el tercero-que no este, que no esté…-rogaba por no encontrarme con Saori, pero al parecer nada estaba a mi favor ese día-

Srta. Krebs, que hacer tan tarde eh?, pase que el maestro aun no llega-me dijo y yo creí haber oído mal, y es que Saori, siempre parecía estar molesta pero ahora no era así, eso era para el libro de cosas sorprendentes de mi hermano-

Eh, si, gracias-le dije antes de entrar al salón y buscar una carpeta vacía, ignorando las caras nuevas y las miradas curiosas-

Bueno-susurre, al ver la única carpeta vacía que se encontraba al final de la primera fila, junto a la pared-

Tarde como siempre…-fue el saludo que recibí al sentarme-

Hola, para ti también rubí- le sonreí a mi gemela amiga-

Ya viste?-me pregunto con una sonrisa picara, cambiando así de actitud y tema-

Qué?-no sabía a qué se refería-

Que si ya viste a los nuevos-me ilustro, con una mueca de "no es obvio"-

Ah…no-la cara que puso, me hizo pensar que había cometido el peor error de mi vida-

Como no…?-casi grito, a veces llegaba a ser muy exagerada-

Si, no te has dado cuenta acabo de llegar-le recalque a lo que solo negó-

Míralos…-me indico, con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraban, dos chicos y dos chicas? Que efectivamente eran de nuevo ingreso-

Dos chicos y dos chicas?-dije con algo de duda y sin importancia, solo para que mi amiga supiera que los vi-

Dos chicas?!-me miro mal-

Si la castaña y…oh, necesito lentes es chico-me fije bien en el chico de peli lila-

Si, es hombre y muy lindo…-exagerando un poquito a mi amiga solo le faltaba el balde, para la baba-

Como Axel de cuarto y Shun de primero-y ahí estaba Gema, la gemela de Rubí-

Cierto, muy bellos…-concluyo Rubí, que aun no quitaba la mirada del chico en cuestión-

De verdad?, pues si es lindo pero Axel y Shun, son más-comente para sorpresa de las gemelas –

Claro…-exclamaron a coro, como diciéndome "puede ser"-

Y qué tal?-pregunte refiriéndome a la forma de ser de los nuevos-

Pues…-Gema iba a contestar, cuando el maestro hizo acto de presencia-

Buenos días, jóvenes- saludo el maestro de algebra y aritmética, Gigas, al cual el salón de mi hermano apodo maestro roshi en primer año-saquen sus cuadernos…-y así daba inicio las clase, pero estas no iban hacer como las que esperaba-


End file.
